Mary had a very big ram
by Anti-Canon42240
Summary: A new take on Mary had a little lamb. Mary watches over a flock of sheep and has a lot of fun with them. Very Lemony :)


Mary had a very big Ram

Thirteen year old Mary was on her first day of the job. It was the day after her birthday and she had taken over for her mother. After training for a couple of weeks she was ready. Dressed in a light blue dress and white stockings, she had her long blonde hair braided up and she was ready to go. Her mother walked with her through the small wood separating the sheep pasture and their house, leading the flock. She was left with a lunch and instructions for the day, which were to just keep the sheep in line.

She settled at the base of a tree and gazed over the field. This was an easy job she was thinking. After a few hours of watching nothing happen. Around noon she ate her lunch the settled back to keep watch. Only minutes later she noticed a disturbance in the flock. Grabbing her walking stick she set off into the middle of the flock.

When she got there she was shocked. One of the rams, a big black one, had mounted a sheep and was in the process of fucking her. Now most people would walk away and let go at it, but Mary was a curious little girl. She crept closer; careful not to disturb them, though they were too busy fucking to notice.

Entranced, Mary got down on her hands and knees and crawled closer. She was staring very intently at the ram's cock. It was pumping very fast in and out of the sheep. After watching for a few minutes she felt a heat growing under her dress. Having just started to explore her body she was familiar with the feeling. Knowing someone could come to check on her she pulled her gaze away from the animals and went back to her tree. When the day was over she led the flock back to their pin and locked up for the night.

After a nice warm meal with her mother and younger sister, she retreated into her room saying she was tired. Alone in the darkness of her room she thought back to earlier in the day. She could not get the image of that black cock pumping wildly in and out. Soon the familiar feeling started to return. Pushing her blanket off her she slid her light night gown and started to play with herself.

She started by rubbing her clit lightly, brushing it with her fingertips. Her clit was very sensitive and soon her cunt was leaking juices. Still thumbing her clit, she slowly pushed two fingers into her virgin pussy. Though her cunt was very tight it was so wet her fingers slid inside her easily. While she fingered herself she thought back to earlier that day. She started to wonder what it would feel like to be the sheep, how it would feel to have a big cock inside her pussy instead of just her fingers.

Soon Mary switched positions and, fingers still inside her, she flipped onto her stomach and raised her ass in the air, mimicking the position the sheep had been in. As she added a third finger into her dripping pussy, her imagination running wild, she could almost feel the ram's cock inside her, his wooly fur brushing against her skin. The thought drove her over the edge into orgasm.

Burying her face in her pillow and her fingers in her cunt, she came. Her body started to shake and her pussy clenched around her fingers. Her juices covered her hand and she could feel them running down her thighs, soaking her bed. After coming down she used the last of her energy to cover her naked body with her blanket, the fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Mary was up in time to clean herself up and get ready for a day. After a quick breakfast and packing a lunch she set out for the day. As she led the flock to the pasture she could only think of one thing, how to get a cock inside her. She did not have a plan and was just going by instinct. At the pasture she settled against a tree hoping for a repeat of yesterday.

After sitting for awhile she decided to walk amongst the flock. Just as Mary reached them she saw one of the rams looking agitated. With a quick look between his legs, she saw he was ready to mate. Following him close Mary watch as he chose a sheep and mounted her. Again, Mary got on her hands and knees and crawled closer. She watched as the ram swiftly entered the sheep and started fucking her.

Right next to the mating pair she sat down and pulled up her dress. With her dress around her waist, her cunt bared to the world, Mary started fingering herself. First with two fingers but quickly adding a third, she settled into the same rhythm of thrusting as the ram. Just as her cunt was starting to heat up the ram gave a bleat and pulled out. With a sigh Mary stands and starts walking through the flock again.

Soon Mary notices another ram start throwing its head around, a good sign for Mary. Wasting no time, ready to be taken, she gets down on all fours, hikes her dress around her waist and wiggles her wet pussy in the ram's face. The ram, catching the scent of Mary's eagerness, walks over to her. After a few curious sniffs, after all Mary did not look much like a sheep, he puts his front legs around her waist and starts to enter Mary.

Mary could feel the ram's cock poking around her entrance until he found her dripping hole. She was just starting to feel his head pushing into her when, suddenly, the ram pushed his whole cock insider her cunt. Even knowing it was coming it still surprised her; her virgin cunt was instantly filled with cock.

Wasting no time the ram started to fuck Mary. Alone in the field, filled with cock, Mary starts to moan loudly. With each thrust Mary lets out a moan, getting louder each time. Very soon she is close to cumming; she could tell the ram was as well; his thrusts were getting harder and faster. In seconds he slammed hard into Mary's hot cunt and came deep inside her. Mary could feel a surge of warmth spreading through her body and he own orgasm hits. Her cunt clamps down on the ram's cock and starts milking every drop of cum from him. Mary's body starts shaking in pleasure and when the ram pulls out she collapses onto the ground, cum leaking from her cunt.

After a good rest Mary collects herself and finishes out the day with a more normal routine. After a good night sleep she is back the next day, wandering through her flock. As she expected she sees another ram, ready to fuck. Mary is quickly down in front of him, her cunt already dripping from anticipation. As before, after a few carful sniffs, the ram mounts and starts mating with her. Several sex-crazed minutes later both Mary and the ram cum, her cunt milking his cock dry.

The ram dismounts and Mary, ass in the air, pussy leaking cum, rests. Suddenly something cold touches her cunt. A quick glance tells her it's the black ram from her first day on the job. Mary holds her position, hoping for another load. She gets her wish as the black ram starts to mount her. Suddenly she feels a sharp pain. She quickly realizes the black ram is going to fuck her alright, but her found Mary's other hole. She tries to crawl forward but, with a deep bleat, the ram follows and pushes his cock into her ass.

As full as Mary was from the pussy fucking, this made her feel fuller. After a minute or so of pain her ass adjusted and she started to love it. The ram really gets going, fucking her harder and faster, her arms give out and her face lands on the soft grass. As he continues fucking her into the ground she uses one of her, now free, hands to start fingering her pussy. Though muffled by the ground, her moans of pleasure easily reach the woods around the pasture.

With her cunt and ass both getting some, Mary starts to cum. Her ass and cunt clench and she drenches the ground around her. Before she can cum down Mary starts to orgasm again, the ram is still fucking her ass, only now starting to cum itself. As she cums again she feels a hot load of cum shooting up her ass. Her stomach starts to bulge with the huge amount of cum pumped into her. The ram cumming inside her triggers her third orgasm. At its peak Mary passes out from the pleasure.

A shadowy figure watches as the ram dismounts Mary and goes about his business, the figure disappears into the trees.

**Author's Note: There you go, hope you like it. I plan on writing a part two, hence the person watching her, and will be working on it soon. Thanks for reading and review.**


End file.
